Za kulisami
by Cookies.Alice
Summary: Mała parodia o tym jak Sasuke odszedł z wioski.


-Sasuke...proszę...nie odchodź...-różowo włosa dziewczyna płakała patrząc na ukochanego. Sasuke stał do niej tyłem więc nie widziała jego twarzy. Powoli się odwrócił, stał bokiem. Sakura nie mogła oderwać się od jego czarnych jak noc oczu.

-Nadal jesteś irytująca.- powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem przez co dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy przypominając sobie chwile na ławce kiedy Uchiha po raz pierwszy powiedział jej, że jest irytująca. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji z jej strony, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę bramy wioski. Szedł, a ona stała i patrzyła.

-Sasuke!-zatrzymał się. Wykorzystała to i podbiegła bliżej- Jeżeli odejdziesz będę krzyczała tak głośno, że...

-DOBRA CIĘCIE !-rozległ się głos reżysera- TERAZ SASUKE STANIE ZA SAKURĄ PODZIEKUJE JEJ I JĄ OGŁUSZY ! POŁOŻY JĄ NA ŁAWCE, ALE NIE BEDZIE CHCIAŁA PUŚCIĆ TWOJEJ KOSZULI, WIĘC ...

-Tak, tak, znamy scenariusz- wtrącił Sasuke z niezadowoloną miną.

-To dobrze, ale zanim zaczniemy ...- spojrzał tajemniczo na aktorów i pomocników- ZATAŃCZMY !- Wzniósł ręce do nieba, które było tak na prawdę sufitem. Z kłęby różowego dymu wyłoniła się mała, różowa, słodka dziewczynka. Podeszła do reżysera z kijem bejsbolowym.

Sięgał mu zaledwie do pasa, ale to nie powstrzymało od przywalenia mu owym kijem prosto łeb.

-ŻADNYCH TAŃCÓW TO NIE _HIGHT SCHOOL MUSICAL _!- Wszyscy popatrzyli na te scenę, po chwili stwierdzili, że nie ma co oglądać wrócili do swoich zajęć.

-Czemu ?- Płakał reżyser

-BO NIE MA DŻEMU !- Warknęła „milusia" dziewczynka- Chce pan może włóczkę- zapytała zmienionym głosem. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, cóż nie dziwicie im się. Najpierw wrzeszczy a teraz pyta słodkim, dziecięcym głosem. 

-Tak!-reżyserowi niespodziewanie wyrosły kocie uszy, wąsy, ogon, a nos zamienił się w różowa kropkę. - WŁÓCZKA!

Dziewczynka zwana „milusią" rzuciła mu różową włóczkę, która ... o zgrozo miała KOLCE !

Koto-reżyser posłusznie za nią posłusznie

-On naprawdę zmienił się w koto-reżysera ?-szepnął Iruka-sensei do 3 Hokage na co ten tylko pokiwał głową i pociągnął z fajki

-No dobra kofani- zaczęła „milusia" dziewczynka przez co oberwała pomidorem

-JA CI DAM KOFANI !- warknęła Beta. Ska ona się tu w ogóle wzięła ?

-Siedź cicho- Usłyszano Autorkę

-Nie moja wina, że robisz błędy!

-*foch*

-Czego się fochujesz ? Za te błędy chcesz spotkać się ze słownikiem ?

-A ty z ENCYKLOPEDIĄ 5.000 pytań i odpowiedzi ?

-Długo jeszcze? Ja muszę do wychodka.- Jęczał Naruto trzymając się za ów miejsce, przeskakując z nogi na nogę. Autorka wraz z Betą pojawiły się nie wiadomo skąd. Podeszły do nic niespodziewającego się Naruto. Siknęły sobie porozumiewawczo głową i ...BUM!

-Uuuuuu - zawyła cała sala. Odeszły od Naruto zostawiając go sam na sam z WIELKIM guzem na głowie. Autorka poszła do garderoby, a Beta zaczęła tupać niecierpliwie nogą.

-Widać, że jest wkurzona.-Szepnął Naruto (który się już pozbierał) do jakiegoś gościa, który nie bierze udziału w Naruto, ani w żadnym innym anime więc CO ON TU KURWA ROBI ?

Beta spojrzała na twardogłowego ninja Morderczym Wzrokiem Numer 13. Biedaczek zaczął wrzeszczeć coś o piraniach biegając dookoła „milusiej" dziewczynki przez co oberwał kijem.

-Co mu zrobiłaś ?-zapytał obojętnym tonem Shikamaru

-I dlaczego wrzeszczał „Piranieeeeeee"- zapytał Chocji

Obaj spojrzeli na właścicielkę Morderczego Wzroku Numer 13 na co ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Autorka właśnie wróciła z garderoby z granatową koszulą ze znakiem klanu Uchiha. Z kieszeni wyjęła czarny marker. Podeszła do Sasuke, który razem z Sakurą siedział na ławce. Stanęła naprzeciwko niego i wyciągnął rzeczy przed siebie. Spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

-Autograf - wyszczerzyła się zaś Beta pokręciła głową.

-Nie

-Proszę

-Nie

-No,...Sasuke, zgódź się. Tylko jeden. - Oczy kota za Shreka

-Nie

-Daj! - Beta zesztywniała

-Nie

-Daj – Beta spojrzała przerażona na Autorkę.

-Nie

-DAJ!

-Nie

-DO JASNEJ-CHOLERNIEJ CHOLERY! DAWAJ TEN PIEPRZONY AUTOGRAF!-wszyscy spojrzeli na Autorkę z otwartymi buziami

-ZAMKNĄĆ TE GĘBY BO WAM MUCHA WLECI!-Jak na zawołanie mucha wleciała do tej „pięknej" buźki Orochimaru przez co zaczął się dławić. Wszyscy

zrobili co kazała. Jedynie Beta stała nie wzruszona słownictwem Autorki.

Autorka spojrzała na Sasuke (znowu) tum razem z mordem w oczach. Sięgnął po marker i koszulę. Kiedy on był zajęty podpisywaniem koszuli, Autorka wywaliła tego gościa, którego nie powinno tu być. Kiedy spojrzała na różowa dziewczynkę zrezygnowała z próby dotknięcia tego okropieństwa więc podeszła do Sasuke.

-O co jej chodzi ?- Sakura wydała się zaciekawiona przerażeniem Autorki kiedy zobaczyła róż.

-Ma różofobie- odparła Beta.

Sakura skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Sasuke przekazał Autorce koszulę z autografem. Ta cała w skowronkach „porwała" Betę po czym zniknęły w kłębie dymu. Nagle rozległ się krzyk:

-DOBRA !STARCZY TEJ PRZERWY! WSZYSCY NA MIEJSCA!

-Czy nadal w planie jest całowanie ?

-TAK !

***Reszta tej sceny została usunięta z powodu zbytniej drastyczności, która mogłaby zszokować czytelników* **


End file.
